


Double Prize

by Panditory



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, robertdict
Genre: Award Winners, Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Una noche por demás espectacular...





	Double Prize

Sherlock estaba nominada para la estatuilla de los Emmy Awards. Benedict se paseó en la alfombra roja del brazo de su encantadora pareja, el tambien actor Robert Downey Jr. 

Posaron para las fotos demostrando que a pesar de las críticas por su relación homosexual pública que habían anunciado al mundo dos años antes. Downey quién vestida un traje diseñado por Givenchy y zapatos Tom Ford color gris, sonrió ante los medios abrazando de la cintura a su pareja. Cumberbatch mantuvo su característica sonrisa vistiendo un traje negro de Armani y zapatos Valentino. 

Una entrevista e ingresaron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación. Tomaron asiento en sus lugares asignados mientras platicaban con algunos de los actores asistentes de la gala.

Entre las nominaciones y entregas de los ganadores la cámara enfocó a la feliz pareja un par de veces quienes siempre sonreían y saludaban a los televidentes que seguramente les observaban desde muchas partes del mundo.

La tan ansiada nominación como serie apareció en la pantalla. Algunas imágenes de Cumberbatch interpretando a Sherlock se proyectaron mientras Robert apretaba la mano de su amado al ver su nominación. Benedict se acomodó más en su asiento al sentir el nerviosismo ganar terreno en su cuerpo.

—Y el Emmy es para... Benedict Cumberbatch por Sherlock.

Los aplausos resonaron en el recinto. Benedict se levantó emocionado mientras Robert a su lado hacia lo mismo sujentandole en un fuerte abrazo, un beso profundo después y el ganador al Emmy se levantó para recibir su estatuilla.

—Wow esto es increíble —Cumberbatch sonrió al ver el premio —primeramente quiero agradecer a BBC, a la producción de esta maravillosa serie, a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss unos maravillosos escritores. A todo el equipo, a los fans pero —solto una risa sin querer — quiero hacer una excepción ya que no le quiero agradecer a mi pareja Robert —la cámara enfocó al actor quién se tomaba el pecho fingiendo indignación —y la razón es porque obviamente antes de subirme aquí para recibir aquí para recibir mi premio me expresó que nadie podía hacer mejor papel del personaje de Arthur Conan Doyle que él mismo, incluso yo. Pues mira quién te dice JA. 

Los presentes comenzaron a reir por el discurso tan emotivo que Benedict había soltado, incluso Robert quién fingía lágrimas exagerando cómo siempre.

—No, realmente no tengo nada que agradecer Downey... Eres mi novio, mi compañero y mi amigo pero creo que te mereces un mejor título. —El hombre de traje gris se llevó las manos a la boca cuando observó a su pareja quién urgaba en su saco buscando algo con urgencia. Todos los presentes se levantaron comenzando a gritar y aplaudir mientras Robert luchaba por controlar su emoción. Se levantó hasta llegar al escenario frente al hombre que consideraba lo mejor que le había sucedido —¿Te casarías commigo? —Cumberbatch se había arrodillado para tal declaración, los vitoreos se hicieron más fuertes. Robert imitó la acción dejando a todo el mundo perplejo.

—No tienes imaginación —Robert sacó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que guardaba recelosa en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Casate conmigo Cumberbatch. —La declaración doble que se hizo esa noche dejo al mundo extasiado. Ahí en el escenario ambos arrodillados aceptaron unir sus vidas. Se besaron suavemente y después de levantarse para dejar que continuará el programa.

Benedict alzó su premio y Robert la mano mostrando orgulloso su anillo.


End file.
